Kingdom Lovers
by ApApp
Summary: Roxes and Namine have a relationship that pushes there age limit and does Demyx yern for the newest student in Twilight high school? rated M for future chapters. WARNING gay lovers with with rates M content. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Ap_App here this is my first fanfic but I hope you enjoy. There will be more of this one coming up. Any ways comment and enjoy this story

Chapter 1 How it Starts

The sun was slowly setting and Demyx was snoozing under a tree on a small hill. The wind gently blew through the leaves and ruffled his hair, his Lee black jeans and black, with a water pattern, shirt was slightly disturbed. His sitar was quietly lying down next to him, the gentle sound of footsteps on grass broke the silence but Demyx didn't stir and a figure in a white hood hovered over him and slowly took of his hood, Roxas smirked down at him and nudged him with his foot. "Wake up dude, class is gonna start." he said adjusting his white jacket. Demyx stirred "What'cha said Roxas? Didn't catch that." Get up you dumbass class gonna start." Said Roxas chucking a bit, he yawned and slowly got up grabbing his sitar. Roxas helped him up and they walked back inside Twilight high. The high school was very special in its one way. That is it taught its students self-defense, with any fighting style in the world and with any kind of weapons. (I know crazy right o.o) But it was like a normal high school with the basic lessons here and there. Roxas and Demyx were just in time for geometry before the bell rang. Roxas put down his backpack and Demyx strummed his sitar in the back playing a soft tune that got the mood of the class very happy. Roxas smiled and stared out the window and watched the gym class run laps. He noticed a midnight blue haired girl in short blue pants and a white top (normal gym clothes uniform) and she was sitting on the bench with her eyes close. His sister Xion almost fell over sleeping but a girl in white tank top and Adidas gym pants tilted her back into position. Her bright blond hair made Roxas face lit up. She was so beautiful, Namine was his girlfriend and she was the most amazing person in the world. He slowly started to day dream about their date at the movies last night. Demyx yawned and strummed a more upbeat tune which got a chalk eraser thrown at him by the teacher. "Play something that will simulate learning Demyx. The tune you had before was fine. If you won't work in the class then at least play some good music." Demyx just laughed and said "The answer is the hypotenuse equals 13 in. And Mr. Roth I ace ever test and a more upbeat tune keeps the mind awake." Mr. Roth just said "That answer is correct." Demyx was a very intelligent person but very lay back and lazy. Which was why he would only strummed his sitar when he was in class. He then looked around at Roxas and chuckled, he knew what he was looking at though the window. He and Namine was such an odd couple, they seemed like the most innocent people in the world till there alone. He had the unfortunate luck to accidentally walk in and hear them messing around. The bell finally rang and the end of the day was finally here and the boys went back to their dorms. Roxas walked in to his dorm to find Axel arm wrestling with Sora. He just chuckled and quickly fell asleep on his bed. Demyx went to his dorm room and looked out of the window bored. His roommates Xaldin and Xigbar went out to eat dinner. But Demyx was content with staying home. He saw a limo pull up and a kid walking out with what he thought was his father. The boy had blue bright hair light tanned skin and where a holster with a gun. _That must be his specialty weapon_ thought Demyx. The kid was cute and very handsome in his suit he even had a holster with a gun inside. _Must be a new student and that's probably his weapon of choice_ was all he could think of. The sun was asleep and the moon was out by the time the limo left. And soon Demyx went to sleep think about when he could have that kind of relationship where messing around was an amazing thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Ap_app sorry about the wait, school and relationships and what not kept me from writing, I'm gonna try to post up every 2 weeks or so, so I can at least be consistent about my fan fiction, any who chapter too of Kingdom lovers enjoy the passion I put in this chappy :D**

Chapter 2

Demyx woke up to his alarm in the morning and slowly got ready for school, Xaldin and Xigbar had left a note saying they were ditching with friends. Demyx wouldn't have mind ditching but he wanted to know about the kid from last night.

He pulled out his Axe gel and made his fohawk after showering. He decided an army theme for the day so he pulled out his army-print cargo jeans with a brown shirt and a grey jacket then his belt. He strapped on his boots and headed for the mess hall, he noticed Kairi walking alone so he joined her, and she was in a purple skirt and dark blue shirt. She smiled as he walked up and they hugged. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"How's my gay lover boy doing today?" She asked "I'm gay but not much of a lover boy." He said chuckling. "Oh really? I saw the love poem last night on Tumbler. It's really cute and I just wonder who it's about, some special guy perhaps? "She giggled and they walked to the mess hall for breakfast. They talked about the latest fashions in France they read about in the fashion magazines, joked on how the boys act dumb and what not, they even got onto the topic about the sluts in the school. They were still on that topic when they sat down with their plates filled with bacon eggs and pancakes.

Roxes was waiting outside of Namine's room her roommates had just left and for breakfast. He was holding a bag filled some food he snuck out of the mess hall. She finally opened the door to revile her in her black poke-a-dot pajamas and with an adorable smile on her face, she beckoned him in and he hurried inside.

"Do you have to be in first babe? I have social studies but I already finished the work for the class for like the next few days." He said setting up her breakfast on the table closet to her bed. "Nope I have a free period and beside classes don't start in like an hour. I don't think will take that long." She blushed as she said that knowing only half of that could be true. "Oh really well lets test that theory out then." Said Roxes with a seductive smile and he pushed her down on the bed and pinned her gently. He kissed her sweetly and she wrapped her arms behind his head making the kiss deeper with her tongue. His hands slowly roamed her body going down her sides and kissed her back French style. The white blond tugged at her boyfriend's shirt wanting to get more from him. He gladly pulled it off to revile hard pecks, six pack with a V-shape that made Namine moan out if sear pleasure knowing what was under that V. Roxes bit at her neck slowly sucking on the skin. Namine moaned even louder slowly unbuttoning her top to show her C-cup size breasts and he slowly kissed down her body and rubbed her boobs gently, massaging them, tugging gently at the nipples. She writhed and moaned out "come on baby suck my nipples, make me want you badly." He obliged gladly and gently sucked at her nice pink nipples. She writhed and moaned running her hand across his back, Roxas slowly moved his hands down her body to her PJ bottoms and tugged. Namine decided to tease him a bit, so she pressed her crotch against his ever growing erection, he gasped and moaned as he felt her soft spot rub against his manhood, she then pinned him down to the bed and kissed him deeply, still torturing him with her soft wet pussy. His erection was begging of release from his denim prison. She smiled and kisses his neck nibbling on the skin very gently just light enough for him to be writhing, moaning, wanting more. She was so wet she couldn't stand it anymore, she got off of him and pulled off her bottoms to revile her cute pink panties will a wet stain. Roxas smiled and unbuckled his belt then pulled them off. His dick was making a hill pointing at the one Roxas wanted to be with. Namine kneeled and pulled off his boxers licking his head lightly; the dirty blond boy moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Oh baby your just so good." Said Roxas moaned out enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his dick. Her head bobbed as she picked up speed, her tongue encircled his dick as Roxas moaned. He was climaxing and she could taste his pre cum as he was getting ready to let it lose, but then she stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Roxas "No I just wanna tease you a bit." Said Namine smiling, Roxas growled and picked her up then pinned her to the bed. Slowly pulling off her panties kissing slowly down her body and licked her wet pussy just so lightly and then rubbed his friend against her soft spot, she nearly screamed with the amount of pleasure as his member rubbed against her wet pussy. Roxas then stopped for the moment to grab something from his pants, but the blond grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No its okay, we don't need a condom." She blushed a bit "I just got off my period and I'm also on the pill now so were kinda in a double bonus zone." They both chuckled a bit at the gamer joke. "When did you get on the pill? Your still 16." The boy asked slowly rubbing again, "Well my mom sent them to me and said just in case I wanted to get 'serious with someone special'." They laughed a bit; this wasn't there first time having sex and probably not their last. The dirty blond then kissed her deeply and he then slowly entered her body. She let out a soft long moan as he kept going deeper inside.

Demyx squirted some whip cream on Kairi's neck and slowly licking it off. Xion was trying her best not to laugh, same with Demyx. Xion had joined them and told him to see if we can't get some of the straight guys turned on. It worked Kairi closed her eyes and did her best to look like she was being seduced as she giggled silently, a table of guys were squirming a bit watching what Demyx kissing and licking at Kairi's neck covered in whip Cream. The bell rang for the first periods of the day and the trio walked out laughed as the guys did their best to hide their erections.

"Ahhhh Roxas baby please cum in me!" moaned out Namine as she bounced on top of Roxas hard dick, he kept pumping as he was slowly getting to climaxing wanting to let it all out inside her, she already had cam twice.

"That's it! That's it! Right there! Fuck me hard baby!" said the blond almost screaming near the end as Roxas let loose his seeds inside her, he groaned in pleasure slowing down a bit in humping her. She breathes heavily and leaned down kissing him lovingly. He then smiled and nipped at her neck.

"We still have another hour or so, the bell just rang and I still have a bit more to give." She lightly clawed down his chest and smiled seductively, "I love this pill."

**Sooooo what you think? Yeah I know I didn't give a whole lot in there sexy scene but this is about Roxas and Demyx, don't worry more sexy stuff will come and a OC will finally bring some spark in Demyx's life ;) please review and keep up with the story**


End file.
